


Captain's Honeybee

by great_neckpectations



Series: Honeybee Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Smut, dd/lg, plus size character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: This is just fun smut with Steve Rogers as a Daddy Dom. I should probably edit this....but oh well.





	Captain's Honeybee

Steve is not the pretty boy type. Sure he is pretty, but he does not think of himself as a model or fashionable. Yet Tony convinces him and Clint to show up at a Gucci fashion show. Steve agrees to come on two conditions, one that Sam Wilson, his right hand come and two, his girlfiriend, Ja’Nae got a goodie bag from the show. 

So here they are, Steve and Ja’Nae, dodging nosey photographers and listening to Tony obnoxiously talk about himself with Gucci creative director, Alessandro Michele. 

“Steveeee”, Ja’Nae whines. 

“How much longer do we have to be here?” Ja’Nae grips Steve’s muscular bicep tighter as she feels herself grow bored and tired from all the interaction. 

“I don’t know honeybee, but Tony can sure as hell talk someone’s ear off”. Steve pulls Ja’Nae closer to him. 

“Why are we here again? And why did you invite me?”, Sam chides. 

“I needed moral support to deal with these fancy yuppies and all the facade”, Steve groans. 

“Man look, I’m about to go and see if I can finesse myself two pairs of Gucci loafers. I’ll meet you back here, yeah?”, Sam announces. The two men shake hands before Sam disappears into the crowds of people. 

Steve fidgets with his fingers as he always does when he was nervous of all the new marvels and ways of the present. 

Ja’Nae takes notice and brings her tiny hand around his and gives it a squeeze. 

“It’s alright…..Daddy”, She coos. “I’m here”. 

Steve looks at Ja’Nae’s glowing deep brown face and gave her a quick smile to reassure her he is fine. 

“CAP!”, Tony yells from across the room immediately interrupting the tender moment. 

“Hey look, Mr. Michele here wants us to give an impromptu discussion on being superheroes and fashion and junk. Very boring but I said we would do it.” 

“Tony, what? You can’t just sign me up for things. I’m not doing it”, Steve says precisely as he folds his arms. 

“Cap… you’re going to disappoint all the folks who came out to see us talk about being superheroes and fashion. C’mon…it’ll be 30 mins. No more.”

Ja’Nae turns to Steve to read his face, searching for his response. 

“30 minutes and not a second over it, Tony”. Steve stands up and follows Tony. Tony wraps his arm around Steve’s shoulder in some sort of move of comradery. 

Ja’Nae and Sam join the audience of the discussion. 

“He let Tony talk him into this?”, Sam says puzzled at Steve’s participation in this “fashion hoopla” he calls it. 

“I think he’s trying to show off…for me”. Ja’Nae cocks her brow at how Steve constantly glances at her after his answers to the questions. 

Ja’Nae meets his nervous glaces with sweet smiles to reassure him that he is doing well and saying the right things. She tries to maintain the innocent facade while thinking about how her Daddy would reward her for being such a good girl tonight. She bites her lip and Steve clenches his jaw knowingly at her expression.

After the panel, Ja’Nae runs slams her body into Steve’s as he exits the stage. 

“You did amazing”. Ja’Nae moves closer to Steve’s ear. “Daddy”, she continued to whisper. 

Steve gives her his sweet smirk of approval. He loves when she becomes a joyous little girl around him in public, especially when she is not being a brat. 

“Thank you honeybee. Thank you for supporting me. I don’t think I would have made it through this event without you by my side”, Steve praises her as he nestles his face into her cloud of curls on top of her head. 

Ja’Nae, Steve, and Sam were all on their way out when Tony and Clint stop them mid-stride. 

“Nae Nae, thanks for letting us borrow soldier boy for the night. And as a token of my appreciation, here are a few things. Steve said you like bees.” 

“You shouldn’t have Tony. Tell Pepper I said Thank you”, Ja’Nae says bouncing on her toes in anticipation. Tony rolls his eyes at her sly remark. 

Ja’Nae brought her hand to in front of her ear and extended away from her body signing “hello” to Clint

“Hello Clint. I’m always happy to see you”. Ja’Nae goes in for a hug. 

“Ditto Nae, gotta keep Tony in check when Pepper is not around”, he muses before leaving with the billionaire. 

When the two were out of sight, Ja’Nae digs in her bag of goodies to find a box of Gucci leather booties. The ones she’s been coveting and talking insistently about to Steve. 

Ja’Nae jumps for joy and then jumps on Steve, who effortlessly lifts her. 

“Those the shoes you like, honeybee?” Steve is tickled at her grand display of excitement. 

While he has her in his arms, he whispers, “Can’t wait to show you your other gift waiting for you at home. You’ve been a good little honeybee all night. You deserve a reward”, he says in his authoritative yet gentle tone. 

The couple say their goodbyes to Sam and go back to their Brooklyn flat. 

As soon as Ja’Nae crosses the threshold, Steve tells her to get in the “good girl” position. 

Ja’Nae falls on her knees on a small pink pillow in front of Steve’s favorite chair. She looks at Steve with adoring eyes. 

“My honeybee”. Steve says while bending down and lifting her chin with his finger. 

“You been such a good girl that I want to fuck you with those new boots you got”. 

Ja’Nae bounces in anticipation and Steve grabs her new gift courtesy of Tony and Pepper. 

Steve carefully undresses Ja’Nae until she is naked and helps her put on her new boots. The smell of leather and jasmine fills Steve’s nose making him want her more. He takes his place in his recliner and pats his thigh. 

Ja’Nae instantly crawls into his lap and straddles him. Her bare pussy brushes up against his jeans feeling his hardened manhood. Steve cradles Ja’Nae’s face in large hands and lovingly looks at her big brown doe eyes. 

“I could just eat you right up, honeybee”, he teases before melding his lips against hers. Her lips taste like the honey, coconut lip gloss she always wears. The kiss is long but soft and once Steve pulls back, Ja’Nae whines for his lips once again. 

Steve laughs at the pout her lush lips form after breaking the kiss. 

“I want you to make Daddy feel good with that cute little mouth of yours”, Steve commands with a little more bass in his voice. 

Ja’Nae nods and Steve pinches her voluptuous bottom. “ouch”, she squeaks. 

“Use your words like I know you can, honeybee”, he says, a little more threatening this time. 

“Aye aye, Captain!”, Ja’Nae smiles and salutes him as she climbs off. Steve chuckles at her joke. 

She can already see the outline of his large, hard cock in this pants. She looks up at him with innocent eyes as he unbuckles his belts and unbuttons his pants. His springs forth right in front of her. Ja’Nae licks her lips at the smooth, girthy tool in front of her. 

She kisses the tip, already slick with precum and darts her tongue out around his head. Steve shifts in his chair to get more comfortable and she takes his head into her mouth.

She swirls her tongue around the frenulum garnering a twitch. She remembers that’s his spot. She begins to take more of him into her mouth while his hand finds home in her curls. 

“That’s it honeybee. Your mouth makes Daddy feel so good”, Steve groans. 

His praises give Ja’Nae more motivation. She uses one of her hands to stroke him while the other one holds him still at the base. Steve’s head falls back with his mouth open…..nothing but grunts manage to escape. 

Ja’Nae being Daddy’s overachiever moans onto Steve’s dick and his hips rise from the chair. He slowly begins to thrust his hips and fuck Ja’Nae’s throat. Saliva pools in her mouth as Steve’s tip hits the back of her throat. She pulls back after gagging to catch her breath.

Before she can continue, Steve rises from his chair and walks toward the bedroom while beckoning her with his digit. Ja’Nae knowing protocol crawls on her hands and knees and follows him into their shared bedroom. 

Steve promptly undresses and tells Ja’Nae to lie on the bed. 

“Spread those legs, honeybee”. 

Ja’Nae eagerly follows his orders. She plants her new boots firmly into the mattress. The cool air on her pussy sends a shiver up her spine. Steve rummages in the drawer next to the bed where they store their toys. He pulls out the hitachi and Ja’Nae’s eyes widen with lust. 

“Daddy wants you to make some honey for him. Can you do that?”, Steve asks. 

Ja’Nae one again nods instead of answering and Steve looks at her with confused eyes and turns the device to its highest setting. 

“I mean….yes, Daddy. I will make you honey!”, she quickly corrects herself. Steve turns the device down to a more manageable setting. 

Steve kisses her forehead and runs the device over her erect brown nipples. Ja’Nae presses her thighs together looking to relieve the building heat and wetness below. 

“uh uh honeybee, keep those legs open. I will not correct you again”, Steve reprimands. 

He moves the device down her stomach and Ja’Nae wiggles and giggles at tickling vibrations. Steve smiles at her helpless state and the delight on her face. 

As the deep vibrations reach her mons pubis, Ja’Nae parts her legs wider to accept the coming pleasure. 

“Oh fuck!”, she shouts as the device comes in contact with her sensitive clit. As Steve moves the device massaging it against her bundle of nerves, there is a light swooshing noise made from the wetness that has gather between her legs.

“Wow honeybee, you are so excited for Daddy”. Steve looks at Ja’Nae proudly as she withers underneath him grabbing at the sheets from the intensity of the hitachi. 

Ja’Nae can feel her walls tighten as she nears her orgasm. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna—–”. Before she can finish her statement she yelps and her walls contract. She tries to calm her racing heart as she comes down from the orgasm. 

Steve turns off the vibrator and positions himself between Ja’Nae’s plush thighs. He places her thighs on his shoulders and licks the strip of wetness on Ja’Nae’s pussy. 

Ja’Nae squeals as Steve’s tongue dancing around her oversensitive clit. As if he could make her more delirious, he plunges two digits into her sopping core and curls them in a come hither manner. 

“Fuck Daddy. That feels so good”, Ja’Nae cries. 

“Oh honeybee, you taste like heaven”. His lip suctions around her clit as his fingers slide in and out of her cunt. The sound of juices building up fill the room and Ja’Nae begins to shake. 

“That’s it! I want your honey on my tongue”, Steve speaks into her pussy. 

Ja’Nae sweet moans morph into grunts and screams as she squirts on Steve’s face and their bed. 

Ja’Nae tries to catch her breath and gasps for air. The perspiration trickles down the bridge of her nose as she tries to make her way back to reality. When her vision straightens she looks up to see Steve stroking his dick at the end of the bed. 

Steve’s eyes find hers. 

“Think you got a little more sweetness for Daddy, honeybee?”


End file.
